


Playmates

by gdesertsand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BABY LANCE, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters - Freeform, Langst, Reincarnation, additional tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: “Oh, and who are you playing with, mi hijo?”“Keef! Ro! Hun! Pid!” One year old Lance waved his hands towards his mother and pointed to the right…where there was nothing but rows of stuff toy.His mother just laughed and said that children really have active imaginations.Lance resumed playing but then he raised his blue stuff kitty and bounced it up and down to gain the attention of the person in front of him.“Keef! Play! Play!”Around baby Lance, there were four people who were all transparent.They were all ghosts after all.





	1. The Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, I know it’s been a long time since I last said something about this but the inspiration is really hard to find (╥﹏╥). Okay, this is really short and the length of each chapter will surely vary from very short to longer ones. As usual the warnings is that this is a Ghost/Reincarnation AU, there might be grammatical errors, and this is really a short chapter.)

Keith…was not really the religious type, especially with all this talks about him being half Galra and all. It just means that some parts (or maybe all of it) of human beliefs didn’t really apply to him at all. Was there some great being out there that rules over the whole universe? Was destiny and fate real? Were all those mythologies about gods and goddesses were based from aliens also who happened to visit earth? Keith didn’t have the answers for these questions.

But right now? Floating in white nothingness? Now he could categorize as something supernatural. Not that being in space, fighting a war with a sentient lion, and meeting aliens were not supernatural to begin with but there was something different about this one. More so when Keith was pretty sure he died. From saving others specifically because that’s their job.

Team Voltron won the war against the Galra Empire but of course they suffered also. After all, there were no winners in war.

They lost their precious Blue Paladin.

It was so frustrating at the same time admirable on how Lance bit the dust. Frustrating because the blue paladin retained his ever self-sacrificing habit (that the team tried to fix) and admirable because Lance saved a whole refugee camp that was full of elderly and children. To honor the bravery of the fallen Paladin, the people of that planet swore that they would make a hero statue just for him. This made the team laughed and cry at the same time because Lance would love to have a statue of his own but he was no longer physically available to marvel at it.

Keith lost a piece of himself even though Lance died with a smile.

Now that he think further more about it, it was indeed sad that they all died young. Well, they did managed to say their feelings towards their love ones, be it romantically or platonically, but it didn’t mean that it hurt less.

War was nothing but a thief. It would continue to rob everyone until the end.

Keith blinked slowly. It really didn’t register to him at first but as the gravity around him increased the more he became aware that he was going in a downward movement.

He was falling and it was unexpected to the point that he didn’t have time to scream before shadows enveloped his entire being.

* * *

 

_“Keith? Keith!”_

_“Oh no, is he dead? Please don’t tell me he is dead.”_

_“Ah…Hunk, I’m pretty sure we are all dead considering we literally put ourselves straight on harm’s way last I remembered.”_

_“Pidge!”_

_“What? I’m just saying the truth! See? We’re transparent!”_

_“Noooo!!”_

_“Alright, everyone calm down.”_

Keith would think that it was their normal everyday life in the castle based from the conversations he was hearing. But he didn’t dared hope because this might just be a dream, which would be a new one since he never really dreamed when he was floating ages ago.

“Keith? Can you hear me?”

“Come on, Galra Keith, open your eyes.”

Even in a dream, that statement was pretty irritating and Keith kept telling Hunk to stop calling him with such name. He verbalized his complain and Keith was not aware that the dead could still have a sensation of having their airways being blocked.

Someone was hugging him. Someone was literally touching him.

“Hunk! Put me down!”

With a shout of apology, Keith was finally on the ground again (for the first time since being dead) and had the chance of taking in the situation he was in at the moment. He looked around and saw Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk standing before him. They were all wearing their usual clothes before all of them became Paladins and a short glance to himself was enough for him to see that he was in the same attire. Now the area around them, however, was somewhere that gave an aura that distinctly says that they were on earth. On their home planet. All of them were gathered in a room that seemed like a nursery setting. The walls were painted with ocean waves and there were some cartoon fishes along with it. At the right side there was a glass window that illuminates the room and below it there were a mountain of animal stuff toys that ranges from puppies and kittens to wolves and lions. A few meters away from it was a baby crib made out of wood, the inside looked so soft and comfortable with all the pillows and such that shows different shades of blue. At the left side of the room were two cabinets and it was obvious that everything inside it will be for the baby that will occupy the room.

“Okay, where are we and what is happening here?” the question was directed to Shiro but Keith also looked towards Hunk and Pidge.

“Aside from the obvious fact that we are in a nursery room?” Pidge adjusted her glasses for a bit.

“Yes.”

Silence met him after he said that and everyone was looking at each other to see if one of them knew what was going on.

“I think all of us only know the same things.” Shiro finally concluded when no one answered the question that swirling inside their minds.

“We died.” Pidge started the list.

“We were floating in a white nothingness?” at least that was what Keith experienced and he assumed that it was the same with the others when they nodded at him.

“Um…shadows suddenly swallowed us?” Hunk started twiddling his thumbs.

“We woke up here with transparent body, which only means…”

**“We’re ghosts.”** They all said at the same time.

Well this was a scenario that Keith never thought he would be in. Never in his entire life that the thought of not being able to enter the afterlife entered his mind, that was if such place existed in the first place.

Also, Keith was pretty sure he has no unfinished business so…

Why were all of them in this situation?

“Wait, where’s Lance then?” after those words escaped Keith’s mouth the door leading to the room where they were opened and revealed a couple, with the woman holding a baby while the man was cooing at the little one.

“I hope our little boy will like his room.”

“I’m sure he will, darling. Isn’t that right? Lance?”

… _What?!_


	2. The Failed Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Cookie Jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. It's been a year since I last wrote a story and I am trying to get back in the mood in writing again. Thanks for patiently waiting!

**Lance: Age 3**

 

“Lance! Today, we have a mission!” Pidge lifted her fists up in the air and pulled it down chin level to give an air of determination.

 

“Mi-yon!” Little Lance repeated the action beside his ghostly friend. Trying to appear as serious as possible which was hard because he was wearing a blue onesie with a hood sporting cat ears on it.

 

“That’s right my little minion!” She pointed at the baby gate in front of them like it was their personal enemy, “Today we must concur the cookie jar!”

 

“Cookie!”

 

Out of all of them who became the ghostly companion of little Lance, Pidge was the most restless of them all. The four of them could not touch anything and it was making Pidge irritated that she could not tinker something or find some answers for their current situation. She was always sulking on the corner on how it was unfair that she could not even touch the baby monitor in the room. And all of them also found out that they could not be far away from Lance.

 

It was cute though whenever Lance attempted to cheer Pidge up by piling stuff toys inside her transparent figure.

 

When Lance was still less than a year old all of them could not leave the nursery room at all. They could not even open the door. It was like a static barrier was on their way between the exit and the baby prison. When Lance was finally a year old they found out that they could open the door, but the downside was that they could still not leave the room. Pidge and Keith threw a fit that time and sent Lance into a wailing mess. The two trouble makers were scolded by Shiro and Hunk while Lance was comforted by his parents that were oblivious to the ghosts’ presence.

 

When Lance was two years old, Pidge and Keith cheered up when they could finally leave the room at last. The two of them ran into the hallway only to bump on an invisible wall when they were three meters apart from the door.

 

All of them did not know how Lance’s age affected their ability to roam around but it was obvious that they could not be too far away from their baby friend.

 

Now that Lance was three years old they realized that they could finally roam the whole first floor of the house. All of them grabbed this opportunity to see where they were finally.

 

But the fact that Pidge was still feeling restless was still there. She heard from Hunk the other day that there were cookies in the kitchen and she immediately want to have some cookies.

 

_(Forgetting the fact that she was a ghost and could not eat in the first place)_

 

“Okay! Lance, as my little minion we need to figure out how you will be able to open this blasted gates!” Pidge was still glaring at the baby gates like it personally offended her.

 

“nom nom nom”

 

“That’s right! This is our first obstacle and we must defeat the enemy!”

 

“nom nom nom”

 

“Be brave, my minion! We still have—wait, where are you?” Pidge realized that the toddler was not beside her anymore. Looking around the room she found Lance trying to chew the ear of one of his lion stuff toys and a glaring Hunk beside him.

 

“ _Pidge…_ ” Hunk slowly stood up when he was sure that Lance was too occupied in trying to test the strength of his teeth and made his way towards Pidge, “Just what do you think you are doing?”

 

“Um…ahaha…Hunk!” Pidge slowly backed away from the mama bear of their group, “Me? I’m not doing anything. Who says I’m doing anything? You know I can’t do anything here.” If ghosts could have still functioning sweat glands then she would be a mess right now.

 

“Pidge, you are _so **grounded.**_ ”

 

 _“Curse you cookie jar!”_ Was Pidge last thoughts.

 

In the kitchen, an inanimate object felt shivers ran down its glass body. It felt its doom was near.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you have questions, suggestions, or requests concerning my stories you can send me an ask at [@gdesertsand](gdesertsand.tumblr.com)


End file.
